Elixer
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: When a plague covers Egypt, Sakura must create a cure. It was her job. But the Pharaoh didn't see it that way. To him she was Goddess that was sent to be worshiped.


**Elixir **

x. By: WhisperedSilvers

"_Rip the sins off your flesh and burn them into my soul."_

* * *

**Chapter One: Caught in a Web**

* * *

The ANBU exams were arriving quickly. Kakashi had been training her three times a week, with Tsunade filling in the rest of the days. Sakura knew that the ANBU exams were brutal, but after Sasuke had been dragged back by Naruto- Sakura realized she needed to get stronger. To ensure that if something like this _were_ to happen again, she'd be prepared. And this time, she would _not_ depend on Naruto.

The ANBU exams were categorized in five different sections.

One section was the Hunter-nin, which are put through a written exam and then the war exams. The test specializes in training their animals into tracking ninja and rogue enemies.

The second section is interrogation, with the proctor being Morino Ibiki. In one portion, he utilizes a genjutsu by provoking the cerebral cortex and the basic motor skills, to render the test-taker into a puppet. The other part of the exam requires strong mental capabilities and not accumulating any major trauma, all without leaking information while attempting to interrogate others.

The third section is tacticians, formulating strategies that make the ANBU successful; that make them _the_ ANBU. Leaders among clans are often tacticians. Politics and war leaders are what this section is preparing you for. This test is in written form, a question in which can form a war.

The fourth section is stealth, a skill required for all shinobi during all types of missions; but especially in espionage, assassinations, protection etc. This test is in the Land of Poison, a known warzone. The test is simple, complete the task and make it out of alive. To die is to fail.

The last section was medical. There are not a lot of medical ninja in ANBU. Because of this each test is unique and original, so there is no real definite knowledge about how the test will pan out.

This is the part that scares Sakura and excites her. Each test is different. Depending on their skill level, the ANBU proctors would most likely have her strengthen her weakness. They _cannot_ afford to lose the Godaime's apprentice during a test.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she was always the _last_ one to make ANBU. Rookie Nine had made ANBU, everyone except her and Hinata. But Hinata was comfortable being a Jounin teacher, and as Clan heir- she could not put herself out in the open for death. It's like signing her life away.

She wanted to be strong for herself.

"Sakura! I need you to sign something!" Tsunade's voice bellowed in. She was currently sitting behind her desk approving her application. Sakura sighed, her few moments of peace disappeared.

She was anxious.

"What is it?" She asked, walking behind her master's desk and glancing over her shoulder. The words were in fine print, it was language she has never seen.

"It's a clause within the contract, it says that you accept and will abide by the rules of the other realms that reside within the universe." Tsunade said a matter-of-factly.

Pink eyebrows shot up, "Realms? Those things exist?"

The Hokage rolled her eyes, "Yes Sakura, I'm surprised you didn't notice. Even with your head buried in those books of yours. There are many realms within the universe. We have a few which we have a partnership with. So yes. It's harmless, really."

"If you say so." She signed her name where the only blank space was left on the paper.

Tsunade stamped her file and placed it into the completed pile. "Ready?"

Sakura grinned, "Of course."

Her anxiety suddenly went up a few notches.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm so proud of you!" Naruto beamed, he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Naruto was always overly affectionate, but she hadn't even step foot inside the arena to be given her task.

She smiled, but feigned annoyance. "Naruto! Stop spinning me, I just ate!"

He grinned and let her go. His blonde hair had grew out slightly to touch the edges of his cheekbone. His blue eyes blazed electric and he really was starting to look like his father.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's relationship with Sasuke was rocky. He was always awkward and Sakura always remained indifferent. The atmosphere usually always felt suffocating, but Naruto was the one to break that barrier. It was one thing to forget but it was another to forgive.

"Sasuke." She greeted.

He nodded at her, "Good luck."

Sakura smiled widely, "Thanks, I'll try to make it back alive."

"_Sakura-chan!_" Naruto sounded scandalized, "Of course, you'll make it back! Or we will drag you back."

She grinned and walked into the arena.

* * *

"People's beliefs are one of the very few truths in this world. Ancient time and holistic attributes are entwined into people's beliefs. People often believe that healers are God's sent, and can take any sickness away with the flick of a finger. But we all know, how fallacious that is. We cannot save everyone. That is something you must _learn_. But we can _try_. No matter how difficult, how impossible, or how _ridiculous_ it is. We can _try_ to save everyone. Giving up is not an option." The instructor droned.

"Haruno Sakura, your task is to stop an epidemic. Cure the people and enforce diplomatic actions when necessary. The leader is already informed of your arrival. Take necessary precautions. All that glitters is not always gold."

The last line puzzled Sakura. There were too many directions that line could go in, and it would be foolish take any assumptions. So she straightened her spine and bowed. She grasped the scroll that way lying innocently on the banister near the instructor.

Tsunade nodded towards Sakura, a smile playing on her face, as she watched the scene from the stands with much bravado.

Sakura inhaled, letting the oxygen circulate in her mind and then released.

_Let's go._

* * *

Being teleported was a strange feeling. It was like a white light and bright darkness swirling into a vortex. She didn't even feel when the instructor grabbed her shoulder. The dazzling brightness overwhelmed her to the point where it was hard to breathe. She felt like she was floating, but her feet remained towards the ground- which had no texture. And then the light stopped and her feet hit what seemed to be sand.

Sakura couldn't stop the frustration from escaping her mouth.

_Don't tell me I'm in Suna!_

Sakura looked up to find the village gates, but instead all she saw was sand. But what almost made her fall toward the floor in a dead giveaway to what is called fainting, was the pyramids. Not sand pyramids, _but gold_. She had never seen a _gold _pyramid before. Hell, she had never seen a _pyramid_ outside of textbooks! So maybe this wasn't Suna.

She didn't see much in the horizon, just more sand. It was going to be a long walk and with the sun beating so hot against her skin- she was going to have a really _bad_ sunburn. She started to run, but since she was running on sand it was difficult to maneuver.

She had to keep an open mind. The words of what the instructor said and Tsunade's words rang in her head. They were too similarly vague and secretive. She had a feeling she wasn't in the Land of anything for that matter. This seemed like it was out of her time _and_ country.

"Woman, do you not have any shame." A conceding voice rang towards her person and she twitched.

"Excuse me?" Sakura's polite yet clipped reply. She was nearing to what seemed a gate and this person had the gall to speak to her when she is tired, thirsty and not to mention _hot_.

"You are practically prancing around half naked and yet you wish to be excused?" His voice mocking.

A familiar vein pulsed onto her forehead. Her outfit was not revealing! She skipped the tan skirt and left the black tights. A white leather halter top with armor for her shoulder and ribs. Arm bands and her medical pouch. She was wearing knee-high boots for the God's sake! So _how _was her outfit revealing?!

"You have no _right_ to criticize what I wear. There are other _things_ that wear less clothing than I do, so take your insults and shove them up your ass." Sakura hissed.

Fuck diplomatic actions, this was _personal_.

Sakura tossed her pink hair from her shoulder to her back and started to finish her run without waiting for a reply.

As she entered the gates, she was surprised to see the amount of villagers that were dressed raggedly. What kind of leader was running this place? Her emerald orbs glanced around to see if she could find a governmental figure.

She caught the eye of a guard, without hesitating- she marched towards him, "Take me to your leader." She nearly deadpanned, that line was too overused. The sun was really starting to diminish her wit.

Sakura was curious to see just who the groundbreaker was. She didn't think there was a Hokage or Daimyo. It felt completely different. She reached the palace and almost let her jaw drop.

There were six long columns running down the palace. The arches were triangular rather than round. Made of solid gold and what seemed to be glass. The doors were long and wide with handles the size of a bowl. There seemed to be specks of grass starting to form around the palace, but towards the back.

"Wait here." He commanded and she bristled.

It seems that women were looked down upon, she frowned. Things were about to change now that she was here. She will take make sure of that.

* * *

"My pharaoh, there is a women seeking an audience with you." The guard bowed.

Atem's eyebrows raised. Was this the woman Tsunade was addressing to? She came early than expected.

"The insolence! How dare this wench think that she has the honor of meeting the pharaoh-"

"Seth please." The pharaoh cut him off, "Send her in."

Shimon looked at him unsurely, "My pharaoh?"

"It is alright, I was expecting her." The pharaoh assured him.

The gates opened to reveal soft pink hair and glowing emerald orbs. Her hair fell mid-length to the indent of her waist. Her eyes were green, a beautiful lush green. She had creamy fair skin, with a tint of red on her nose- that was evident from the sun. A diamond on her seemingly normal forehead. Her lips seemed to be in the form of a scowl, apparently from the guard's lack of manners. Her aura was strong, he could feel it pulsing in a warm green energy. She was toned, warrior built, but still a woman.

It was true that he was expecting her, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting _that_.

"Sir?"

And he didn't realize she was speaking to him.

"Yes, my apologies. You are Princess Tsunade's apprentice?" His voice was rich and deep in tenor. She had to stop herself from swallowing her tongue.

He was tan. Dark amethyst orbs with a tint of crimson, exotically slanted eyelashes stared at her. Wild purple locks, with black inside and electric blonde streaks. He wore gold. Gold around his hair, gold around his two wrists, gold around his two arms for arm bands, gold around the length of his calves, gold around his neck and a gold rope along his neck. White contrasted nicely against his skin and shorts with a blue cloth. The eye insignia was eye catching for one thing, but _damn_ this man was attractive.

"Yes." She paused, "She didn't _enlighten_ me to anything before I left, so I think an explanation would be for the best." She gave him a timid smile, she was exhausted. It was so hard to stand on her two feet, when she felt like jelly.

Atem apparently caught on, "Ah. Tsunade does love to surprise people. Come sit. And maids please fetch her some water."

He motioned for her to take the sit next to him. Hesitantly, Sakura came towards the alter and sat in the chair. Atem looked at her thoughtfully**;** the last person to sit there was his mother. The empty chair that was now occupied made him feel strange.

She patiently waited for him to speak.

"I am not very familiar with the world you came from. But I understand some of the aspects of your domain. You have Kages, in Egypt we do not have those. I am a pharaoh." He stated and watched Sakura tilt her head in confusion. "Or a king. Whichever you prefer."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Isn't this the _Queen's_ seat?

Atem watched her comically, she was getting flustered and was about to jump away from the seat with much urgency, but he cut her off. "I am not married. It is a vacant seat."

Sakura couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"My name is Atem."

"Sakura." She said meekly, this was really too much for one day. He was royalty, and this is a very strange place indeed. Different worlds are something she had no experiences with. They had different political systems, different laws, and different technology- if they even had that_._

"Should have guessed," He chuckled. "We do not have much plant life, but the flowers bloom in summer. For only a few weeks, the rest is mostly trees and grass. Sakura trees are quite beautiful. Princess brought them as an offering for the Gods a few years ago."

Sakura was trying to think, she really, but the intensity of his eyes and words were keeping her mind blank.

"You were sent her to put an end to this epidemic. Princess had said that you have surpassed her in the art of healing. She had confidence that you would be able to solve this- plague." Atem said, his voice firm and serious.

"My pharaoh, _this_ is the healer of whom you were talking about?" A man said with dark brown hair and stunning ice orbs.

Sakura turned her head to glare at him. Blazing fire entered her eyes. These _men_, were sexist, disrespectful and ignorant _pigs_. "Is there a problem, with _women_ and how they are more _superior_ to you in more ways than one? You think we- _I _am willing to take this talk from _anyone_ for that matter? No, so keep your mouth shut- _pretty boy_."

She was seriously about to summon her chakra and teach this _idiot_ a lesson. Her sky-rocketing blood pressure was _so _not healthy for her.

Shimon nearly dropped his papyrus and brush. No woman had ever disrespected on of the members of his royal court. But then again Seth was asking for it.

"What the _hell_ did you just say?" Seth bellowed, fists clenched at his side.

"I'm pretty damn sure I didn't stutter. I am not taking your impudence, if you _really_ want to screw with me- you will learn when they say, _hell hath no fury like a women scorned._"

Seth was trying to find words to retaliate.

Atem chuckled, "You deserved that one Seth. My, it is refreshing to see a women with a backbone. I am not quite acquainted with how your world revolves, would you care to inform me?"

Sakura smiled, "It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time. I will be delighted to answer any questions you have. I apologize, I never had anyone from a different dimension come as a guest to Egypt before. I am not quite sure how to direct you." Atem said apologetically.

"It's quite fine. I have no experience with this either. But how do you know Tsunade-sama?" She asked curiously, she brushed her fingers underneath her jaw.

"Tsunade-sama?" He pronounced strangely, a thin eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Er, I mean Mistress Tsunade. It seems that we have different dialect." Sakura chuckled nervously, she let her fingers grasp her chin and leaned onto the rail of the chair.

"One of the many difference I see." He mimicked her hand gesture and Sakura was shocked to see how such little space they had between them. This was not appropriate, but she was tired and it would be nice to just let her guard down.

But as a shinobi letting your guard down in unfamiliar territory was a rookie mistake.

"Here is your drink your highness." One of the maids said shyly, she kept her gaze on the floor and raised the tray with the glass.

"Thank you, Bani." The pharaoh said, he grabbed the glass and gave it to Sakura.

It broke the intense gaze of the pharaoh onto Sakura. And she was grateful for it. The cold water seemed to cool her blood and make her skin temperature return to normal. Now all she really felt was exhaustion and kind of grimy. She inwardly frowned at the gritty feeling of sand on her skin. Great exfoliator, but it was not needed now.

Atem seemed to notice her fatigue and quickly amended his mistake. "You must be tired, I have a room prepared for you." He snapped his fingers and two maids came to his attention. "Please show, _Sakura_ to her room. We shall continue this conversation in the morning for breakfast, is that all right?"

Sakura didn't want to think that he was commanding her. She really didn't want to think that he held any power of her, because he most certainly _did not_. But his voice was like cool velvet and when he rolled her name off his tongue- she felt her heart beat- _fast_.

She merely nodded, but eyed him warily.

"Rest well, I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow."

It was the last glimpse of him, before she left with the maids to go to her room, when she realized that his eyes were not crimson- but _burgundy_. Burgundy with gold tints.

He was too close for comfort- and it _excited her._

* * *

_I know_. I really should finish the rest of my fics, but I have been _dying _to write a crossover.

Many thanks to my lovely beta, _Romantically_Distant_.

Please Review!


End file.
